Mi novio es un zombi
by kana-asuki
Summary: Mi novio es un zombie, creo que eso lo resume todo, ZombieAlfredxArthut. Song-fic. Dedicado a mi pequeña saltamontes LadyAlex04. UA


_**No se que rayos pensaba cuando escribía esto, si pueden escuchar la canción, que no es mía le sentaría mejor al song**__**-fic. **_

_**Esto raro que hice es para ti LadyAlex04, pequeña saltamontes espero y te guste.**_

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya, porque si fuera mio ya habría muchas parejas oficiales. La canción tampoco me pertenece si no a los cantantes Alaska y dinarama.

_**Aclaración:**__Universo Alterno, OCC_

**Advertencias**: Pareja Zombi x Hombre

* * *

_**Sus dientes no son blancos, sólo tiene tres,**_

_**Su piel es transparente y verde a la vez**_

_**Sus ojos amarillos me hacen enloquecer,**_

_**Tiene algo ese chico y yo no sé que es**_

—Alfred vamos a comer— llamó el inglés a su adorado novio.

—Argg~— escuchó como respuesta.

Arthur entró a un cuarto con una bandeja llena de carne cruda.

Una figura alta rubia, de piel medio verdosa y una sonrisa algo extraña con su mirada perdida se acercó lentamente.

—Alfred ve y ponte tus dientes—

El hombre alto y musculoso hizo caso como si de un perro bien entrenado se tratara

—Te dejo tu comida en la mesa y ahí de ti si te lo comes con las manos—

El rubio de piel verdosa gruñó molesto como refunfuñando.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada seria logrando que el de lentes bajara la cabeza, resignado miró al piso.

—Ahora ven y dame un beso de despedida—

Abrió sus brazos mientras el otro hombre con su, ahora completa, sonrisa infantil, abrió sus enormes y fuertes brazos capturando en ellos el frágil y delgado cuerpo del rubio inglés.

—Me voy Alfie, te amo— lo besó fugazmente para luego escabullirse de sus brazos y salir corriendo.

_**Somos inseparables**_

_**Y veo muy probable**_

_**Llevarle al altar.**_

Arthur salió del cuarto cerrándolo con cadenas y candados.

Escucho como Alfred se pegaba a la puerta llamándolo, Francis, su vecino, pasaba por ahí.

—Arthur, al parecer Alfred no te quiere dejar ir—

Otro gruñido salió de la puerta.

—Oh my love regresare pronto—

Otro golpe chocó contra la puerta.

—No te pongas así, te prometo que saldremos a pasear cuando regrese—

Los ruidos dejaron de sonar, mientras Francis miraba aterrado a su vecino.

—Arthur debes de estar loco—

—Loco de amor— canturreó el inglés antes de caminar a su auto.

Se estacionó frente a una joyería.

—Buenos días ¿Están listas las argollas que mande?—

El encargado que ya conocía a Arthur lo miró de manera extraña, sacó una caja donde dos anillos con los nombres de ambos rubios grabados.

—Que lindos, de seguro a Alfred le gustara—

Se despidió del encargado que seguía mirándolo de una manera extraña.

_**Siempre viste de blanco**_

_**Y le sienta muy bien**_

_**Nunca lleva zapatos**_

_**Él sabrá porqué**_

Regresó rápidamente a su casa con la caja en sus manos.

Abrió rápidamente el cuarto donde su adorado hombre se encontraba.

En medio de la oscuridad camino con confianza, cuando de pronto unos brazos lo sujetaron de la cintura y unos dientes se clavaron en su cuello sin hacerle una herida seria.

—Oh amor me extrañaste— Sonrió al mismo tiempo que gemía ante la acción recién hecha por el rubio más alto.

El más alto sonrió feliz ante los mimos de su inglés.

—Te vestiste de blanco de nuevo, y no te pusiste zapatos—

Alfred bajó la cabeza listo para el regaño que de seguro el británico le daría; pero al contrarió de lo que esperaba Arthur lo abrazó por el cuello mientras le mostraba el anillo que portaba en su dedo índice.

Alfred abrió sus ojos amarillos con sorpresa, Arthur sacó otro anillo y se lo colocó a su compañero.

—Me encanta verte de blanco, contrasta con tu piel—

**_Somos inseparables_**

**_Ya conoce a mis padres_**

**_Él es feliz y yo soy feliz._**

—Muy bien, ¿Listo?— Preguntó Arthur a Alfred, quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Iremos a visitar a mis padre— el americano gruñó con molestia— les daremos la buena noticia—

Alfred agachó la cabeza, resignado, la cadena que envolvía su cuello sonó ante su movimiento.

—Ahora dame las manos— sacó un par de esposas.

Alfred lo miró con sus ojos amarillos con enojo.

—No, Alfred, la última vez que te saque sin esposas intentaste arrancarle los ojos al vecino—

Alfred soltó un puchero, mientras le daba sus manos.

—Buen chico—

Caminaron por la acera, bajó la atenta mirada de muchos de sus vecinos.

Tocó el timbre de su casa donde un pelirrojo le abrió la puerta, al notar quien era la visita mostró una cara llena de repugnancia.

—Scott solo vine a avisarles que Alfred y yo nos vamos a casar—

El mencionado le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al rubio de lentes, quien comenzó a gruñirle con enfado.

_**Mi novio es un zombi; Es un muerto viviente**_

_**Que volvió del otro mundo para estar conmigo**_

_**Mi vida ya tiene sentido**_

_**Recuperé el amor perdido**_

_**Intacto pero podrido.**_

Siguieron con su camino, hasta que una patrulla se paró a lado de ellos.

—Disculpe que lo moleste, pero ¿su Zombi tiene todas las vacunas?—

—Por supuesto— mostró el carnet de vacunas de Alfred.

—y Esta bien amarrado, ¿Por qué no trae puesto un bozal?—

—Porque lo tengo amarrado del cuello, si intenta algo lo jalo con fuerza—

—Muy bien, tenga cuidado, el otro día el Zombi de Antonio le saltó encima al señor Ludwig—

—Bueno, no debería sorprenderle, antes de ser zombi igual lo odiaba—

—Tiene razón, pero mejor prevenir, No queremos una nueva plaga de zombis hambrientos—

Se despidió de ambos para seguir con su ronda.

—Rawrr— gruñó Alfred, dando a entender que tenía hambre.

—Ya casi llegamos a la casa—

_**Sus ojos amarillos me hacen enloquecer**_

_**Tiene algo ese chico y yo no sé que es.**_

Una vez en su casa, Arthur le sirvió un kilo de carne cruda a Alfred, el cual gustoso se aventó Hambriento al plato.

Arthur lo observó, Oh Alfred era todo un sueño, de solo mirarlo ahí comiendo y destrozando la carne con sus dientes sintió mariposas en su estomago.

Alfred lo volteó a ver, con sus ojos amarillos danzando, Esos ojos que hacían enloquecer a Arthur, no entendía porque nadie comprendía su amor por ese chico zombi, si era tan sexi.

_**A veces pienso que no puede ser**_

_**Pero yo sé que nadie me separará de él,**_

_**Está muerto, aunque lo niegue,**_

_**Él es un zombi pero me quiere.**_

Lentamente Alfred comenzó a acercarse a Arthur, con sus ojos danzando anunciando peligro.

Arthur se arriesgaba día con día a pasar tiempo con ese zombi, tomó la llave la cadena con la que tenia amarrado de las manos al rubio, se estaba arriesgando fuertemente, pero no importaba.

Tenía días sin sentir las ásperas manos de su amante sobre su piel.

Alfred se acercó peligrosamente al cuello del Inglés, el cual cerró los ojos espantados, para luego abrirlos ante la sorpresa.

Alfred besaba su cuello mientras le gruñía con amor.

—Eres un muerto tan cursi—

Alfred como protesta a esto le mordió levemente el cuello, sin arrancarle sangre ni lo suficientemente profundo como para contagiarlo.

_**Somos inseparables**_

_**Ya conoce a mis padres**_

_**Él es feliz y yo soy feliz.**_

Lentamente caminamos al cuarto que raras veces compartimos, entre besos y mordisco.

Pero mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de mi madre.

Bufé al leerlo, ¿Por qué no aceptaba el amor que siento por Alfred?

Él me miró preocupado, con un beso le hice saber que no pasaba nada malo.

_**Mi novio es un zombi Es un muerto viviente**_

_**Que volvió del otro mundo Para estar conmigo**_

_**Mi vida ya tiene sentido**_

_**Recuperé el amor perdido**_

_**Intacto pero podrido.**_

Aun recuerdo como conocí a este hombre, éramos compañeros de la escuela, pero en el momento que se soltó la epidemia zombi el me protegió contagiándose al momento.

Pero cuando lograron controlarlos el no quiso dejar a Alfred así que lo "domesticó".

Aunque todos lo miren feo, solo pocas personas pueden comprender el amor que siente por ese ex hombre.

_**Mi novio es un zombi Es un muerto viviente**_

_**Que volvió del otro mundo Para estar conmigo**_

_**Mi vida ya tiene sentido**_

_**Recuperé el amor perdido**_

_**Intacto pero podrido.**_

Alfred era un zombi enamorado, Miró al amor de su vida desde que era humano, intentó poner una sonrisa, esa que ponía siempre cuando veía al británico llegar a la escuela, claro la diferencia ahora es que su piel era verdosa, sus ojos azules y le encantaba la carne de humanos.

Con una mirada divertida tomó por la cintura al inglés hasta tirarlo a la cama junto con él.

—Alfred que haces—

El zombi gruñó cariñoso mientras besaba la mejilla del rubio más pequeño.

—Yo también te amo—

Sus voces dejaron de sonar para dar paso a una sesión de besos nada normal.

Alfred mordía y besaba cada parte del inglés.

Lo amaba, lo amaba aun que fuera un zombi y siempre lo amaría y algún día lo mordería para convertirlo en zombi y vivir eternamente juntos.

Pero ahora lo besaría y lo marcaria como suyo, lo tomaría como muchas noches atrás lo ha hecho.

_**Mi novio es un zombie, Mi novio es un zombie**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh uh ou uh ou**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**uh ou uh ou**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

¿Había algo más raro que Amar a un zombi?

Claro, Hacer el amor con un zombi, y Arthur lo sabia muy bien…

* * *

Dejen a mi mente retorcida xDU

Desde que escuche esta canción pensé en escribir algo asi… mas sexoso, pero como es para mi pequeña saltamontes lo dejare así, no quiero corromperla.

Espero y les guste este Zombie!AlfredxArthur.

Feliz cumpleaños Arthur ~ prometo hacerte un regalo con un unicornio rosa montado por un sexi Estadounidense *—*

La canción se llama "Mi novio es un zombi— Alaska y Dinarama.

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
